


the favorite

by wouldyouknowmore



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Older Loki/Younger Thor, Single-sex Loki, Thorki Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore
Summary: For Jotunn AU Day of Thorki Week!!As the newly crowned king of Asgard, Thor is tasked with finding himself a spouse, and offers from all over the Nine Realms are on the table. Too bad he’s only interested in one of them.Surely a well-endowed Jotunn prince who’s smart and experienced and makes him laugh (and kisses like he could eat Thor whole) could make for a perfectly adequate consort even without something more between them.(And who’s to say it couldn’t eventually turn into something more? … Who’s to say it isn’t on its way already…?)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 299





	the favorite

This is not entirely appropriate, Thor knows. He’s meant to be entertaining offers from several realms this week… the younger of the two princesses was here from Alfheim yesterday, and the lovely daughter of a Vanir senator will be joining him for dinner tomorrow, but from the moment Loki was announced in the hall the previous evening, Thor has thought of little else.

It’s the Jotunn prince’s fourth—no, fifth visit now. Sometimes Thor forgets about the second one, which is a shame. They’d taken a walk through his late mother’s gardens with the sun glinting in Loki’s dark hair, the gold collar at his throat and cuffs on his bare arms gleaming. If Thor hadn’t been entirely convinced that Loki was only interested in him for the political benefits a marriage between them would promise, he would have accepted an offer that day. But then he also knows that Loki is much older, sharper, vastly more mature than Asgard’s young king… Thor possesses a number of winning traits of course, but not nearly enough to merit the sort of attention Loki has given him, not without the authority of his new throne to interest him as well.

So Thor had gone on entertaining him cautiously, trying not to let Loki’s sly wit and slyer grins put him too much at ease and off his guard. But then the third visit had happened, and hours of incredibly pleasant conversation that had contained a few rather intense looks had led to a few intense kisses, and then a few more intense touches on a secluded balcony off the main wing of the palace… and then Thor might have forgotten himself for a moment (several, more like), dropped to his knees, and buried his face between those lovely blue thighs while Loki held onto the railing and swore loudly enough to be heard in the courtyard below. Thor thinks that the taste of him, the feel of his cunt, slick and tight around his fingers, the way he’d come down Thor’s throat when he’d moved on to give his cock the same loving attention, could be quite enough to turn him around on the need for a marriage founded entirely on true love. Surely a well-endowed Jotunn prince who’s smart and experienced and makes him laugh (and kisses like he could eat Thor whole) could make for a perfectly adequate consort even without something more between them.

(And who’s to say it couldn’t eventually turn into something more? … Who’s to say it isn’t on its way already…?)

And so he can’t feel too guilty about having requested Loki’s presence in his royal chambers for breakfast this morning. They’ve already left propriety far behind anyway, if not on the balcony several weeks ago, then during a feast this last visit when Loki had discreetly pulled him off under the table while maintaining a conversation about trade disputes with an ambassador from Nidavellir over the roast boar.

Thor does a fine job of hosting this morning, too, soaking up every word while Loki finally begins to share some more personal details, laughing where he should when Loki tells him of all the trouble he used to cause in Utgard as a child. The graceful movement of Loki’s long fingers only distracts him occasionally, though he flushes with pleasure and loses the vein of the conversation for a moment when he realizes that Loki is watching him bite into a peach with just as much interest.

Knowing it can’t just be the potential position that’s caught Loki’s eye provides all the confidence he needs to lean back in his seat after he’s finished eating and wait for Loki to determine how the rest of this morning is going to play out.

Thor has an idea. And a bedchamber just a few steps away.

(And his cock is already stirring, just remembering how warm and wet Loki had been.)

But the look that Loki is now giving him across the table, however, says that he’s got his own ideas, and Thor suddenly finds himself flushing again. Whatever confidence he possesses, Loki has him soundly beat here, and it makes him a little hot under the collar. And a bit concerned for his safety, if he’s being honest.

Perhaps he should say something first, actually.

“So—,” he begins, only to be interrupted.

“Let me have you,” Loki says, casual as can be.

Thor does his best not to choke.

“I beg your pardon,” he manages to say. Surely he didn’t mean—

Loki smiles at him, and Thor reevaluates.

That’s exactly what he means.

“I don’t… I haven’t,” Thor starts, unsure of how to say that this is rather unexplored territory for him without looking like an idiot, but whatever was going to come out stalls on his tongue when he imagines what it might be like. His (very clear and well-honed) mental image of Loki with his legs wrapped around his waist, mouth falling open around a moan while Thor moves in him changes, and suddenly he’s the one gasping for breath with his hands fisted in the linens and Loki’s cock—norns, would his cock even _fit_?

While he ponders this (gaping like an idiot, he realizes too late), Loki stands and moves into his space, still smiling as he leans down and lets his lips graze across Thor’s cheek.

“Let me fuck you, Thor,” he whispers in his ear.

Any thoughts of formal royal engagements or political motivations, or honestly anything at all that isn’t Loki’s deep blue skin against his vanish altogether, and Thor nods.

The next several moments are a bit of a blur, but he catches back up around the time he hits the bed, half undressed and head swimming while he struggles with his trousers. Loki, already bare, helps him along with steady hands and makes no comment on how clumsy Thor’s are. Thor wouldn’t blame him if he had.

He has only a moment to take in the sight of Loki’s cock, hard and ready (and big, Thor notes again, but with a hint of alarm this time), before Loki follows him down and kisses him hungrily, and Thor’s nerves grow less distracting with every graze of teeth and brush of tongue against his lips. He does his best to reciprocate, digging his fingers into Loki’s soft curls and lifting his hips when he feels the nudge of Loki’s cock against his thigh, shifting his legs a little further apart to make more room for him. But it’s difficult to keep up when it feels as though Loki’s hands are somehow everywhere all at once… feeling their way up his sides, sliding down his back, groping at his ass…

Thor decides that just holding on may be all he’s capable of when Loki moves downward, mouthing at Thor’s throat before he pauses over his chest, his tongue hot against a nipple and a sharp contrast to the cool touch of his gold collar against Thor’s stomach. A firm suck leaves Thor gasping out an _ohh_ before he can stop himself, and he bites his lip hard to keep from whimpering when Loki’s teeth sink into the skin around it.

Loki doesn’t stay there for long. But he doesn’t give Thor a chance to mourn the loss either before he slips down the bed and drags his tongue up the length of Thor’s cock in one slow, delicious slide. Thor doesn’t bother trying to stay quiet for that, but Loki just gives him an approving hum—and then swallows him down without any warning whatsoever.

… And the einherjar stationed down the hall probably just heard him.

(Hopefully it didn’t sound like an _I’m Being Assassinated Come Help_ moan.)

Whatever talent Thor had thought he possessed himself is quickly put to shame. Loki’s mouth is entirely too skillful to be allowed, so skillful that Thor forgets any trepidations he may have had about this when one of Loki’s talented (and now slick—when did that happen?) fingers begins to press insistently at his rim. He just gets a better handful of Loki’s hair to ground himself, takes a deep breath, and spreads his legs a little wider, and then has to hold back another embarrassing moan as Loki eases it into him and hollows his cheeks around his cock at the same time. The sensation isn’t so new to him, but his own curious fingers every now and then have not prepared him for this.

It’s easier with repetition though, and by the time Loki adds another finger and starts to open him up in earnest, Thor is sweating, rocking down into every careful motion of Loki’s hand. Loki’s attention has shifted away from his cock for the most part, but each little lick or suck that he bestows upon Thor, lapping up the slick every so often as it wells up at the tip, pushes him closer to the edge. He doesn’t know if Loki means to make him come like this before he really and truly fucks him, but when the added stretch of yet another finger leaves him panting through his open mouth, drawing up his knees to put his feet flat on the bed in an attempt to get some leverage against Loki’s hand, he thinks he might beg Loki for one or the other—just let him have more.

Loki’s patient expression when Thor glances down at him desperately most likely means that he’s waiting for just that. Thor can’t say that he’s proud enough to wait him out.

“Norns, Loki, _please_ ,” he whines, dropping his head back against the linens.

“Please what?” Loki replies, and then adds, “Your majesty,” with a little hint of a smile, just to drive it home, Thor knows. He’s lost in more ways than one, isn’t he? He’s going to lose his mind if he doesn’t get a little relief soon, though, and since that’s the most pressing of his concerns at the moment, he decides to at least ask properly and make sure it pays off.

“Fuck me,” Thor says as steadily as he can, propping himself up on his elbows and making sure those dark red eyes are on his for good measure. “Fuck me right this minute. Immediately.”

The smile turns into more than just a hint, spreading across Loki’s face, but he also—finally—slips his fingers free and crawls up the bed until he’s close enough to kiss again. Thor’s still a bit annoyed with him, so he resists the temptation, but he does say, “Please,” again as a concession, just in case, and Loki huffs out a laugh.

The fact that, despite the extended torment, Thor can’t help but notice how gorgeous Loki is when he laughs should probably be another indication of how lost he is, but there are more urgent matters to deal with at the moment. Like Loki taking the decision out of his hands and kissing him, and the press of his cock against his, and then lower, pressing _in_ —

It does fit, but Thor is certain only just. Loki swallows his gasping breaths with a hum deep in his chest, moving slowly but irresistibly, not stopping until he’s buried to the hilt and Thor feels as though he won’t breathe properly ever again.

The burn and the stretch help lessen his need for release for a little while, but after Loki pulls nearly all the way out and eases back into him again, and again, and again, still unhurried, still steady, Thor finds that it isn’t enough anymore. He presses back against Loki with every thrust, pushing him to pick up the pace without asking for it aloud, and when Loki complies, and the bed begins to creak beneath them and the headboard begins to knock against the wall, Thor doesn’t try to stay quiet. Loki’s breath is coming harsher now too, and any attempt at kissing becomes a clumsy brush of lip and tongue while Thor feels it build and build as Loki moves in him, until he’s back on the edge, more desperate than he was before. Something in his broken whines must give him away, because Loki pulls up just enough to reach down between them.

“Yes, beautiful,” Loki breathes as he wraps a hand around his cock. “Go on,” he urges when Thor arches up into it, fucking into his hand while he fucks himself on Loki’s cock, and Thor couldn’t stop if he wanted to.

It doesn’t take long. Thor groans Loki’s name as he comes, spilling between them and grasping at Loki’s back, but he doesn’t get a chance to recover before Loki is driving into him, his breath coming in ragged pants, until he finally follows Thor over the edge, filling him up and drawing another moan out of him at the sensation.

Loki kisses him again after a moment, long and slow and deep, and Thor thinks that he could happily drown in it, though that might just be his sex-addled mind talking. Of course, by the time his heart has stopped pounding in his chest, and things are starting to feel a little sticky and uncomfortable, especially where they’re still joined, he realizes that he still thinks so. Especially when Loki draws back to look him in the eyes with his cheeks and lips flushed, violet-tinged, one of the loveliest things Thor has ever seen.

Hm… Lost indeed.

“How much longer do I have the pleasure of your undivided attention?” Loki asks, voice low and rough.

“How much longer would you like it?” Thor replies.

Loki grins. “I’m sure you don’t have that much time, king of Asgard or not.”

He should be playing it cautiously, he knows this, but something in Loki’s voice, in the way he looks at him has Thor speaking up against all reason.

“And if I weren’t king of Asgard? Would you still require so much time of me?”

He’s shown too much of his hand in this, and for a moment, as Loki’s smile fades into something too serious, he regrets it.

But before he can attempt to salvage the situation, Loki says, quite sincerely, “Perhaps I would,” as though he’s just realizing it himself.

The quiet stretches between them, heady and hopeful, until the corner of Loki’s mouth curves up again.

“If you’ve got the rest of the morning open, I may have a more definite answer for you… after a little more research, of course.”

Thor has no argument with that, and pulls Loki down for another kiss.

(And makes a mental note to send his best wishes and sincere regrets to that Vanir senator and her daughter later on. She might as well just stay home at this point.)

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE
> 
> And I’m on [twitter](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore)


End file.
